Who Knew?
by Hidden Sovereign
Summary: SDfic[Incomplete] An indept story of Serena & a certain someones secret friendship, why didn't the scouts know, how do they find out? New enemies or are they? Things aren't as they seem. Chapter6 coming soon! [hopefully]
1. The Introduction & A Good Day

Who Knew?!?  
  
Written by: Hidden Sovereign  
  
Chapter One: The Introduction and A Good Day

* * *

I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters nor did I not create them, if I did, I'm sure I'd be the one to be well known through out the world and maybe beyond?

* * *

Here is the thing: this is past the first season {the Queen Beryl season} and the second season {the Cardien (Ann & Alan) season}, but it is not at the dark moon season yet and Serena & her friends are fifteen years old and in high school. And the monsters are just at random sent from the Negaverse. Oh and before you get confused, Serena and the scouts know that she is the princess and all, but does not no that the princess was in love, and they do not know that Darien is Tuxedo Mask and he is in search for the princess and he doesn't know who the scouts are either. Now on with the story!

* * *

'Where am I,' she thought as she looked around not recognizing her surroundings, well if there were any surroundings, all she could tell was that she was in a black void. It was cold, and she was just floating, which made the strange place feel even more colder. Out of no where, there was a soft glow. She looked around to see where it came from, but only found the darkness, then she looked down. To her surprise, she-herself was glowing! Then her pink pyjamas disappeared and in their place, she wore in her white princess gown, well, it is the gown she died in, and so became her permanent attire till further notice when in her princess form. Then in a flash of light she was standing in a huge white balcony, she looked up to see that it was night time with all the beautiful stars above, then she turned to see the rest of the sky, she saw the Earth, hanging there, amongst the stars. 'I must be having another memory from my time as the moon princess', she thought.  
  
Serena felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to meet the deepest pair of the most gorgeous blue eyes she has ever seen. She looked to see who these eyes belonged to and found a tall guy with hair as black as the space between the stars, and he was wearing an all black armour.  
  
"You look surprised to see me," he whispered giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. And she nodded, because she didn't no what to think and couldn't find her voice. "Why? I told you I would come see you again, didn't I," he asked in his soft whisper.  
  
"Yes you did, but why did you take so long? It has been three whole days," she heard herself say and she felt herself pout.  
  
He chuckled, "I know, I am terribly sorry for that, my guards have been following me around everywhere and I could not get away. When I came here last, they were worried about my sudden disappearance."  
  
"Did you tell them you came here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about this time?"  
  
"No," he smiled.  
  
"How did you get away?"  
  
"It is night time at the moment, and I am supposed to be sleeping, are you not supposed to be in bed now also?"  
  
"Yes, but I felt you coming. My mother knows of us," she turned to look at the beautiful blue Earth and smiled.  
  
"Oh? And how does she feel about it? Is she angry?" He caressed her cheek.  
  
"No, she smiled and said that she was happy about it, and said that out of all the guys in the Universe, I could not have chosen a better," she kissed him on his cheek by going on her tip toes.  
  
"I am glad she approves," he smiled once again.  
  
"Yes," she turned to him.  
  
"I have to leave now, see the Sun is rising," he pointed towards Earth, then bent down and kissed her passionately full on the lips.  
  
"Come back soon, Endymion," she whispered, after they broke their kiss.  
  
"Do not worry, Serenity, I will and I will always find my way to you," he embraced her in a tight hug, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she whispered. Then she stood apart from him and he closed his eyes in concentration of teleporting back to his bed chambers. As soon as he disappeared, Serena was back in the cold, black void.

* * *

Luna was awakened by a blinding light that emitted from Serenas' forehead. She checked to see if her princess was alright. What she saw surprised her, it was the crescent moon on her forehead, it never before appeared when the girl was in her human form and especially when she was sleeping.  
  
"Come back soon, Endymion," Serena mumbled making the glow on her forehead flicker.  
  
'I think it is time for us to find the prince, maybe he is Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion did vow to protect Serenity for all time and Tuxedo Mask only appears when Sailor Moon is in danger, not the others. Maybe, just maybe," Luna was thinking but then was interrupted as Serena was about to say some thing else.  
  
"I love you too," this time it came out in a sigh. Now Luna had a plan and she smiled. She heard a soft groan so she looked at Serena with curiosity, noticing that the crescent moon was fading and Serena slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Luna! Uh, yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, did you sleep well?" Luna noticed the confused look on Serena's face.  
  
"Yes, but I feel tired, what time is it?"  
  
"It is almost five in the morning."  
  
"I still have some time left to sleep," she yawned and stretched her arms out, "but I don't feel sleepy any more, I'll just take a quick shower and take a walk in the park then slowly make my way to school, ok Luna?"  
  
"Yes, and you wont be late for school, this will be the tenth day that you will not be late, your teacher and mother will be proud, you'd brake your record."  
  
"Yeah, but not until I actually get there on time."  
  
She took her shower, the warm flowing water against her skin relaxed her a bit, and then got dressed into her high school uniform, and fixed her hair into its usual style. She turned to leave her room when Luna came beside her, "it is too early in the morning for you to go alone," Serena just nodded not really listening and picked Luna up.

* * *

Across town, there was another person who had that same dream, at the exact time also. After it was over, he bolted up right to a sitting position on his bed and was covered in cold sweat, for some reason having these memories in the version of strange dreams always drained him of some energy. The moon light shown through his window brightly and he noticed it was just above the horizon about to set, it always calmed him to look at the moon after he would be hit by these strange dreams or had a bad day or even a tough fight against the negaforce of the negaverse. He glanced at his alarm clock to see that it was 4:56am, one of the days when the moon would set right before sun rise. Darien figured that since he would have to be up in two more hour, he might as well just go out for a morning jog.  
  
He decided that he would check the weather channel to see how cold it was before leaving for his jog. He took a fast warm shower, got changed, then went to the living room and turned on the T.V. and it was the news channel. The news was about the previous nega-monster attack and how the sailor scouts and him saved the day. Apparently there was a TV news report going on just around the corner and the reporters crew got lucky enough to record the last half of the fight, the sailor scouts, he noticed, does not mind the media trying to catch them on camera, but he, on the other hand, would rather be left alone. There was a close up on Sailor Moon and himself side by side, fighting one of the monsters. He froze the close up to get a better look as a glint of some sort of familiarity caught his eyes. It was Sailor Moon, for some reason she looked like the princess in his dreams for only a flash, and he also felt that he knew her, it felt strange. He shrugged and changed the channel before the report was done to the weather channel, looks like it wasn't going to be that cold. He put his shoes on and left his apartment.

* * *

She slowly made her way to the park, the sun would be rising soon, she could see the sky lighting up. She made her way to the bench facing the lake where she would be able to see a picture perfect sunrise. Serena sat there peacefully with Luna on her lap and with nobody else in the park. Serena thought about her dream, she couldn't remember anything, Luna's questioning right after she woke, made her forget, forget every thing except a pair of strange but deep blue eyes that she feels she has seen before. The thing that bugged her was the fact that she couldn't remember the rest of her dream, she hasn't had any dreams lately, just dreamless sleep, the dreamless nights were quite relaxing, then there were the nights when she had memories from the time of the Silver Millennium, when she was the princess.  
  
She was shocked when she turned into the princess while fighting with Queen Beryl, Beryl was shocked as well. Even though the scouts were dead at the time, they some how saw what was happening, Luna, Artemis and Mina, Sailor Venus, figured it out when Sailor Moon turned the rainbow crystals into the Imperial Silver Crystal, but they didn't say anything until everyone regained their memories, when the cardiens were sent. And Mina admitted that she knew all along when she got her memories back. Serena still gets the feeling that the three are keeping another secret from her and the rest of the scouts, but can't put her finger on it. For some reason Tuxedo Mask was nowhere in site when Ann and Alan and their cardiens were here, but there was a guy that was just as mysterious and helpful, he called himself Moonlight Knight. Then he disappeared and Tux boy came back.  
  
No one knows that Moonlight Knight had secretly talked to Sailor Moon and explained what was happening and what had happened. He said that when she destroyed Queen Beryl, Tuxedo Mask had died as well, because the spell was too strong, but the crystal made sure that he come back to life just like the scouts, but the evil Queen Beryl made sure that he would loose his memories of the scouts, his very life, his life as Tuxedo Mask and the life before, that last part she did not understand, so he wont be able to help afterwards if he was needed. But the part of him that had to protect Sailor Moon made sure that he kept on protecting her no matter what and this was where Moonlight Knight came in. She was told to keep that part a secret from the other scouts, but was able to say that Tuxedo Mask would be back soon.  
  
A light tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality from her thoughts. She turned around to see the same gorgeous deep blue eyes from her dream. In fact these eyes were exactly the same as the ones from her dream that she still could not recall. But this time there was a hint of confusion, she didn't understand.  
  
Her eyes looked like those of the princess from his dream. He could see the surprised expression in them and a little of hint of confusion, he didn't understand. They just stared at each other like that for a minute or two, then realizing that he had been staring he says, "aren't you up a bit too early for school, Meatball head?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess," she turned so he couldn't see her blush. Luna thought that she just saw something in Serena's eyes, but did not get the chance to figure out what for it was gone in almost an instant.  
  
"Are you ok," he asked in his sarcastic voice, secretly concerned.  
  
"Ofcourse I'm ok, what else would I be," she got over her sudden shyness and now was angry for some unknown reason.  
  
"Listen, I didn't mean to sound like that, I am asking again, are you alright," this time he let the concern show in his voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," she grumbled.  
  
"I know there is something wrong."  
  
"Look there is nothing wrong, ok? I just couldn't sleep," she started yelling but sort of whispered the last part. "Then why are you up," she asked.  
  
"I am always up at this time," he lied. Right then Luna poked her head out to look at him as she heard him say that, she sensed that he was lying but knew that Serena would buy it because he didn't let it sound like it was a lie. Darien looked at Luna and for the first time he noticed the crescent moon on her forehead. "Luna, right," he asked looking at the black cat.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"I heard you call her that," he answered. 'I swear I thought I know another cat with that name who looks just like this one.'  
  
She suddenly noticed that the sun was well above the horizon, they watched the sun slowly go up in contentment. She checked her watch after it was fully up, in twenty minutes her class would begin, if she left now she would be able to take her time and slowly walk to school. "Uh, listen, it was nice talking to you and all, but I have to get to school."  
  
"Kay, well I guess I'll see ya later."  
  
"Yeah, see ya," she yelled and she started running her fastest making it seem that she was going to be late. Luna hopped out of her arms, started to run beside her with the same speed.  
  
He watched until Serena disappeared from his site. 'That's strange, I knew cats are supposed be fast, but are they supposed to be as fast as Serena?'

* * *

"Serena I have to check up on a few things concerning the Nega-verse, I will see you after school at the scout meeting, alright," Luna asked once she checked back to see if Darien was out of site. 'I have to have a private meeting with Mina and Artemis about the Prince.'  
  
"Sure Luna, well see ya!"

* * *

As soon as she saw Serena out of site, Luna headed for Minas' house. She ran as fast as she could to get there before Mina leaves for school. As soon as she saw Minas' house, she jumped on the tree that she could use to climb up to Minas' room. "Mina, good you're still here!"  
  
"Luna! You scared me, I was just about to go for school, although I don't see why, it's just a fun day and we were told we could stay home if we wanted to."  
  
"Good, then don't go, besides we have important business to discuss."  
  
"What, shouldn't we wait until the scout meeting," Artemis asked jumping off the bed, where he was all cuddled up getting ready for a nap.  
  
"No, I think it is about time we start looking for the prince," Luna said as she jumped off of the windowsill and onto the desk.  
  
"I still don't understand how Serena remembers everything but him," Mina stated as she dropped on her bed, "and the fact that we can't tell Serena or the scouts, and how is it that I remember everything that happened."  
  
"Well, you don't really know of all that happened," Artemis said with a grin and closed his eyes.  
  
"You're gonna have to explain that little comment later," Mina said looking at Artemis.  
  
"It's not time for those now, Mina you will have to go on a secret mission to search for the prince, before Serena gains all her memories and something terrible happens," Luna raised her voice a bit.  
  
"Keep you voice down."

"Sorry."

"What about the other scouts, don't you think their gonna get suspicious," Mina asked.  
  
"You're right, it was easy when the scouts didn't know of us when we were searching for Serena but it will not be as easy," Artemis put in his thoughts.  
  
"I personally think it is Tuxedo Mask," Luna said.  
  
"It could be him, he only gets to the battles when Sailor Moon is in trouble," Artemis said now sitting up looking at Luna.  
  
"If I say, that I have to move back to London, maybe we can get away with it," Mina said not paying any attention to what the cats were saying because she was trying to think.  
  
"Maybe we should just leave the matter for now, seeing that our best is turning into another Serena of Earth," Artemis said.  
  
"Hey, I heard that."  
  
"Artemis, maybe you are right, maybe there is more time."  
  
"So we're gonna forget this," Mina asked.  
  
"Yes we are, since it's too late to go to school for you now, maybe you should just relax for the day," Luna said.  
  
"Nope, no relaxing for me, I'm gonna try an find this Prince here in Tokyo, n' if I get lucky, I'll find him, n' Serena will loose her problems!"  
  
"Luna, I think I'll keep an eye on Mina for now, when she gets like this, you know how she can embarrass herself."  
  
"Mina, listen, you won't find him, he is powerful enough to escape our radars and we can't sense him either, so there is no way for you to find him," Luna said with a little bit of command in her voice.  
  
"You are probably right, I guess I'll just go to the store and get a new pair of shoe, this is way over due for throwing out, maybe I'll buy just a few more, so you don't have to look after me, and besides don't you have to keep all eyes on Serena now, due to the circle-stances," Mina asked picking up her torn shoes.  
  
"Yes, and its 'circumstances', and it looks like you really need your shoes," Artemis said looking at the pair of shoes that Mina picked up.  
  
"Mina, are you still the model for Sailor V," Luna asked trying to make normal conversation.  
  
"Yup, and with the little break we got after Ann and Alan, I also acted as Sailor V in the new Movie that they are gonna announce later on this month."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, I'm so proud of you," Luna said.  
  
"She wanted it to be a surprise, when the girls see it." Artemis said and they had a long interesting conversation about the movie, Luna was especially surprised at how it sounded so alike to their life. 

* * *

"Serena, I'm very proud of you, you completed two whole week of school doing your homework, without being late and you actually passed this math test too," Ms. H. said as she handed the test scores to the students..  
  
"Thanks Miss H.. You can thank Amy and Lita about the test score, they helped me study, and you can thank my cat for waking me up early, and you can thank Raye for making me do my homework with threats, oh, and Mina too, she helped me look on the bright side of studying, which i really can't remember at the moment," Serena said as she looked at her test score, seventy-five percent.  
  
"You deserve a prize for all of this," she said checking at the time, "there is only twenty minutes left, since Amy and Lita were able to help you, how about you three have an early leave?"  
  
"That would be wonderful, may we," Serena asked with great enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes the three of you may," she said as the three girls got up from their seats with smiles at how well Serena has been doing lately, "have a good weekend."  
  
"You too, Ms. H and thank you," the three spoke in unison as they walked out of the class.  
  
"Serena I'm really proud of you," Lita said giving Serena a quick hug.  
  
"What for, if it wasn't for the four of you, I wouldn't be doing this much better," Serena said.  
  
"Yes, but if it weren't for your own self for paying attention then you wouldn't get this far," Amy said as she also gave Serena a quick hug. "We're gonna head over to Rayes' now, Mina has a fun day today, so she's probably out of school early and it was a short day for Raye, are you comin'?"  
  
"No, I think I'll head over to the Arcade for a while and check out the new SailorV game," replied Serena.  
  
"Don't be late now, Okay Serena? We don't wanna ruin your good day with Raye yelling at you," Amy as they got out of the school grounds.  
  
"No need to worry, I have a full half hour until the meeting really starts and I'm sure I can finish at least ten games until then."  
  
"You're not going there just to see what Andrew is up to, are ya," Lita asked with a wink.  
  
"No, and besides, I think I've been over him for awhile now, ok well, see ya," Serena said as she turned the corner.

* * *

"Hey Chad, wait up," Raye shouted over to Chad when she saw him through the crowd after school. When she caught up to him she was out of breath to the point in which she couldn't stand up straight anymore. "Wow, I'm so glad that you decided to come back to school and it's even better that you go to my school!"  
  
"You mean, you are happy that I decided to come to your school?"  
  
"Are you kidding, I couldn't be happier," she gave him a quick hug which caused him to blush a little. "So what do you think of my school, now our school?"  
  
"I used to hate school, but this is better than getting privately tutored."  
  
"So you're staying?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Good, lets go home, I'll walk with you," Chad blushed again, he doesn't remember her being this nice towards him, sure she was nice before but not this much.

* * *

"So Amy, I heard that Greg's gonna be in town from next week," Lita looked down at Amy as they walked to Rayes' Temple. And Amy blushed at the thought of seeing Greg again.  
  
"Yes, except he is not just visiting, he is moving back here."  
  
"So, how are you gonna say welcome to him when he gets here, and when is he getting here," Lita knew that talking about Greg would make 'the preserved about boys Amy' to blush significantly and smiled.  
  
"I don't know and sometime next week."  
  
"Oh, why don't you spend his first day here with him entirely?"  
  
"That is a good idea, I could show him the changes here," Amy said as they walked up the remaining steps to the temple.  
  
"Yeah, you do that, hey it looks like Raye isn't here yet," she saw grandpa sweeping the ground, usually Raye or Chad would help out, "and neither is Chad."  
  
"Yeah, Chad decided to go back to school, I think he was getting frustrated being like a solitary confined person," grandpa said making his way to the girls, "so, since they aren't here, how can I help you?"  
  
"We'll just wait for them here," Amy said taking a seat on the steps. Right then they saw Raye and Chad walk up to the temple together.  
  
"Finally, it's about time you get here, oh, hi Chad," Lita said a bit surprised that Chad was wearing the guys uniform for Rayes' school.  
  
"Hi," Chad replied.  
  
"I am not late, if it's any thing, you guys are early, why are you early," Raye asked as she folded her arms to her chest.  
  
"Serena put our teacher in a good mood," Amy said with a smile.  
  
"What, is that even possible?"  
  
"Yes, for your information Raye, you could give her more credit you know," to every ones surprise it was Amy who said that slightly loosing her cool.  
  
"She hasn't been late for ten days and passed the last test with flying colours," Lita said as she patted Amy on her shoulders, "so Chad, you go to Rayes' school now," Lita raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Yup, you looked surprised."  
  
"Nope, I was expecting it, me, Serena, Amy and Mina, all of us were expecting it."  
  
"You knew that he would be starting at my school and never told me," Raye felt like she was going to explode.  
  
"We weren't sure when he would decide, and we thought you knew, it was extremely obvious that-".  
  
"That what I heard about your school made me want to join," Chad said cutting off Lita knowing where she was going.  
  
"Hi guys! Huh? Lita, Amy, you're early, why," Mina asked walking to every one with Artemis in her arms and Luna on her left shoulder.  
  
"I say it again, Serena hasn't been late in the passed two weeks and passed the last test with flying colours so our teacher let the three of us out early," Amy said reading her advanced physics text book.  
  
"Oh, I see, guess all that studying paid off," Mina said putting the cats down.  
  
"Speaking of whom where is she," Raye asked.  
  
"She went to the arcade," Lita answered.

* * *

"Hey Andrew! How's it goin'," Serena asked with her usual enthusiastic voice when she saw Andrew after she finished playing the new SailorV game.  
  
"Hey! You're here early," Andrew replied, "You wanna be the taste tester for my new milkshake?"  
  
"You know it!"  
  
Andrew handed her a tall glass, "here you go, it's on the house."  
  
"Really, oh thank you! Everything is going so good today. First, Darien wasn't mean to me. Second, I wasn't late for school for the tenth day. Third, I passed my test. Forth, I got to leave school early because of second n third. Fifth, I got to play the new game. And lastly, I get a free milkshake which is totally amazing."  
  
"Sounds like you had quite a wonderful day," Serena heard an all too familiar voice say behind her. She turned around to make sure that she was right on who it was and jumped out of her shoes when she saw him.  
  
"Darien! You scared me," Serena said as she held on to the left side of her chest, trying to catch her breath, she knew it was him, what made her jump was that he was only an inch away from her.  
  
"I am surprised, you were on time for ten days in a row? You passed a test? You probably messed up your alarm clock and had lucky guesses on your test," Darien said with a smirk.  
  
"You, you, you jerk! I happened to study for that test and I haven't used my alarm clock in a while," she yelled angrily. 'Besides my alarm clock wont work and I haven't been able to sleep properly,' she thought to her self.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Serena, I knew you could do it the whole time, you just had to put your mind to it, like you did," Andrew patted Serena on the shoulder. 'Phew, these two fight like hell, well, thank goodness that Serena's' brothers' birthday is coming up next week,' Andrew thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that you could do any thing in the whole wide world if you put your mind to it," sarcastically Darien said it patting Serena on the head.  
  
"Humph, what do you know," she said crossing her arms, "could you stop patting me on the head now, it's giving me a head ache, thank you, now nice talking to ya Andrew, Mr. Know-it-all, I have to go," and turned around to bump right into Darien and was about to fall backwards when he caught her by the waist, "op, sorry and thanks," then she sped toward the automatic doors and bumped right into them, "my day just took a sharp turn," and waited for the door to open and ran out.  
  
"That was interesting," Andrew said still staring at where Serena had just been.  
  
"I am speechless," replied a still dazed Darien.  
  
"You know, you don't have to be so mean to her, why can't you two be the people you used to be towards each other everyday?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't help it and besides, wouldn't your days be boring," replied Darien.  
  
"My days, or are you talking about your days?"  
  
"No, I had a completely calm conversation with her this morning and that one day every year, I'm saying your day cause, well, where would your fun go when we don't fight?"  
  
"You guys always have calm conversations when there is no one around, and that one day isn't enough for the peoples eyes and not to mention their ears," Andrew said, 'and ofcourse the people who think you two would make a good couple.'  
  
"People, what people? Anyway, I gotta get going and finish my paper," with that he left.  
  
"You have a point there, our lives would be boring if it weren't for you and Serenas' fighting. But still, you could be slightly nicer," Andrew said to Darien even though he had left and was out of earshot distance. 'It's like they are only nice to each other when there is no one around, and only one day out of every year when every one could see that they really can be civilized towards each other and even then they disappear that day.'

* * *

AN: We'll be moving on to the next chapter soon, hopefully. Do not forget to Review.


	2. The Meeting & The Trouble

Who Knew?!?

Written by: Hidden Sovereign

Chapter Two: The Meeting & The Trouble

* * *

We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, we did not create them, (we don't think we have that much imagination a!).

* * *

"Hi guys! I'm not late, am I," Serena asked as she walked towards the other girls when she got to the temple.

"For once, no you're not. What this I hear about you being on time and passing tests," Raye asked secretly feeling proud towards Serena.

"Oh, well, I get up in the morning and head straight for school and as for the test, I have to thank the four ultimate best friends in the world," Serena answered making sure she doesn't anger Raye.

"Oh with something like that said, I'm sure these mysterious four ultimate friends will gladly help you study more," Raye said it in a sarcastic way, then, "just kidding, I'm really proud of you," she gave Serena a hug.

"Really, Raye? You mean it?"

"Ofcourse I mean it, you idiot!"

"Then lets get on with our meeting," Serena said and the girls just stared at her. "What? I have to get home, I promised my mom that she could give me a baking lesson, and she said if you guys want to come, then you are all welcome."

"Oh, so in that case, I'd love to come, you know I love any kind of cooking," Lita exclaimed.

"Count me in, I love your moms and Litas' baking," Mina said standing up.

"Mina you can sit down, we still have to have our meeting first. And Serena count me in too, it'll give us all a chance to be more like normal teenager there than here," Raye said.

"Amy, what about you, looks like you need a break form studying," Serena winked, she knew that Greg would be coming to town and she also knew that in order for Amy to have a good time with him, she would need to relax a bit.

"You're absolutely right! Ofcourse count me in too," Amy said with more enthusiasm than usual to everyone surprise, Luna and Artemis especially.

"Ok, now that's settled, Luna, what is the meeting about," Serena asked being more of the leader she is supposed to be, which apparently surprised everyone except the cats. "Alright scouts, our vacation is over. Artemis and I have found out that we will have a new enemy in less than a month, our sources tell us that we should start training as soon as we can, so have your night of fun this day, but we start our training tomorrow, is that understood? The sources calculated that this enemy could be very strong and we need to get stronger and more powerful and Serena you will have to be able to hold the crystal at full force," Luna said.

"Who are these sources? Can we trust them? Do or did we know them," Lita asked in a curious manner.

"We have been getting most of our information from them from when I first assigned Serena to be Sailor Moon and they haven't led us the wrong way even once and yes we did know them in the Silver Millennium," Artemis answered.

"I think I sort of remember who you're talking about," Serena spoke up, "they weren't known by the scouts or any one except my mother and her advisors, you," she finished.

"Yes, how did you know? Know one knew of them except the three of us and your father when he was alive," Artemis said some what surprised just as Luna.

"I don't really remember how I know them, not know of them but know some of them, but I do remember them. They don't know I know them, no body knew a lot of things about my former self, except maybe for that person who those eyes belong to, for some reason I feel I have to find him, I tend to keep it that way, the princess didn't want people to know her secrets and it's not my place to tell, for not even I complete remember everything clearly enough."

"What do you mean you can't remember everything, I thought the last battle against Beryl returned all of your lost memories," Lita said and Serena shook her head solemnly.

"What person with what eyes and he's a he," Raye asked.

"It seems to me that Serena can't remember things only revolving around a certain thing or person in her past life, whatever it was, is supposedly still very important to Serena for her past memories and present self," Amy suggested.

'Ofcourse, now all we need is to find him and Serena will remember everything and she will reach her full potential with the crystal,' Luna thought.

"Serena, you are the princess," Mina whispered.

"I may have been the Princess at that time, but I'm Serena or Sailor Moon now, I don't feel the same things I did when I was her. Just like Sailor Moon didn't exist, Luna didn't know that I'd be the princess when she wanted me to be Sailor Moon, she was just supposed to pick some one to be a scout to find the real scouts, it was just luck that instead of picking out a normal teenager, she picked me, even though Sailor Moon was supposed to protect the princess once she was found. You guys all were Sailor Scouts in your former life, and Luna and Artemis knew that you were the real thing with your symbols appearing on your forehead," Serena finished.

"It is true, you may have changed a lot, but you are the same at the same time," Artemis said looking down, a bit feeling awkward for not seeing what was going on in Serena's' head.

"What he is trying to say is that even if you weren't the princess, you would be the same. You would seem to be the same nice Serenity who can get along with the coldest of peoples and melt their hearts, the same carefree person, and you have practically the same personality as your former self. There is no doubt that if the Queen Selenity came here looking for the Princess and you were not her, she would mistake you for her daughter," Luna said.

"Yes, you're right, but I still have a feeling that something big is missing." That last statement caught Luna, Artemis and Minas' attention.

"What's that look for," Lita asked.

"Serena, you still haven't answered my question, what guy with those eyes," Raye asked again after trying to absorb everything in.

"That's not important now," Serena answered.

"It could be the big missing thing, you didn't say who these eyes belong to," Raye said and she made sense to everyone who did not know of what was going on.

"We will think about that later, now on with business. For our training tomorrow, be at the Secret Lake in the woods in the morning after dawn, is that under stood," Luna said before Serena could use up her energy trying to remember his eyes.

"Alright guys, now lets get to my house to get me some lessons in baking!"

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right behind you, I just need to have a chat with Luna about my Mercury computer," Amy said

"Okay Amy, just as long as you don't change your mind about coming," Serena gave her a wink then left, and everyone else followed her out.

"Yes Amy, what about your computer," Luna asked.

"It has nothing to do with my computer, it has to do with Serena and her past," Amy said.

"Oh, what about her, it seems she know more about her self than me after all," Luna said.

"No, just because she wont tell us her secrets doesn't mean she knows everything, a friend of mine was doing a research about ancient myths and he came across a book that had 'myths' from three thousand BC," Amy said with a smile and she keyed in some things in her computer.

"Three thousandBCE is it, that was the time of the Silver Millennium," Luna gasped, she didn't know that that time was recorded in any book.

"Yes, my guess is that this is where all the fairy tales started from, there are quite a lot of stories about advanced civilizations that suddenly disappeared and that there was supposedly a King that ruled all of Earth, not like the ones we studied of who ruled sections or countries, but all of Earth it him self," Amy said knowing that it is highly possible.

"It is interesting, the time of the Silver Millennium was not supposed to be recorded, and the books of that time were all destroyed by Beryl."

"So you're saying that the King of Earth really did exist?"

"Please, do go on," Luna insisted completely ignoring the question.

"Okay, well the book that I uploaded into the Mercury computer was a long story, it is basically all the little myths from various books put together and they fit too," Amy said as she looked into the screen.

"So? Tell me the story, you have to hurry or else the girls will start to worry."

"Well, there was an entire civilization that disappeared in a year, even the land where it was located disappeared, sort of like what happened to Atlantis," Amy said.

"Yes, Atlantis did exist, you know?"

"That's fascinating!"

"Yes, and Amy, the girls will get worried, we will have this conversation later, you should catch up with others now."

"Alright, I suppose you're right," and Amy left for Serena's house.

* * *

He finished his paper earlier than he anticipated, the truth is that he really wasn't paying attention to what he was typing all he could think of was how Serena's' and Sailor Moons' eyes some how resembled those of the Princess', the princess from his dream, the same princess who was there during the Silver Millennium, during his previous life, sure he has known Serena ever since he can remember, in this life, practically, but is that a reason to think that she is the girl he has been dreaming of his entire remembered life? This life, ofcourse. Anyway, he read his paper over and over still not paying enough attention. He finally got up and went to the bathroom to splash his face with icy cold water. It helped, he read his paper and found that it was perfect.

Darien decided that he needed a walk, he has been working on that paper for two full hour, and all the way he could stop thinking about his dream and the heroin and Serena. He would go to the arcade and talk to Andrew, Andrew always started a strange conversation about the things in life. Darien doesn't really pay much attention to the stuff Andrew usually talks about, but only looks like he does, he is in his own thought most of the time and the times when he really does listen, they turn out to be good advices once in a while.

'Luna? Doesn't the Scouts have two cat advisors? Isn't the black ones name Luna? Doesn't she always stick to Sailor Moon? She also has the crescent moon on her forehead, could they be the same cat? Wait a sec., doesn't the angel in my dream also have a black cat with a crescent on its forehead standing beside her,' all these questions wouldn't stop running through his head, which made him more frustrated than before. "They can't be the same person, can they," he asked out loud banging his fist on the wall, which caused it to crack and cut his knuckle. Ever since that morning, he has been utterly confused, a part of him want to think that the three of them be the same person, which would mean that his search is over, while the other part of him thinks that them being the same person is totally insane. For one, Serena is a clumsy cry-baby, and the Princess is gracefully gentle, and Sailor Moon is a warrior, the solitary protector of the princess, sure there were the other Sailor Scouts, but he knew better, he knew that Sailor Moon didn't exist during the Silver Millennium, she was created for this time, she was to find the scouts and take command in them, and find the princess to protect her with her life. No, Sailor Moon couldn't be the princess, nor Serena,they both absolutelydoesn't fit to be, 'yes that makes more sense now.' With that last thought still running in his head, he left for the arcade.

* * *

Serena opened the front door to go out and get the lemons her mother had asked her to get for the lemon cake but found Amy standing there with Luna next to her. "Oh, hi Ames! That was cool, with you just walking up to the door when I open it," Serena said with a smile.

"Yes, that was funny, where are you going," Amy asked.

"To get some lemons, mums gonna teach us how to make her famous lemon cake," Serena said cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you so committed to something, especially to learning something for once," Luna said and that sort of made Serena a little sad to hear that Luna would have so little faith in her.

"Well, thanks Luna, I really appreciated and needed that," Serena said sarcastically with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure Luna didn't mean that the way it sounded, and besides you're committed to getting rid of the nagemonsters more than any of us," Amy said looking at Luna.

"Thank you, Amy," Serena's cheeriness came back to normal.

"Well, lemon cake is it? Your mom make the best lemon cake, you better hurry along, or else Raye will have a fit when you get back late even if it was because of me," Amy laughed slightly.

"Yeah, every one is waiting for you in the kitchen, and I guess I'll see ya once I get back," Serena called back as she left.

"Wait I'll come with you," Luna ran and caught up with her. Amy closed the door as she entered the house, she went to the kitchen to find the girls, Serena's mom and brother there.

Mrs. Tsukino was at the stove frying something, Lita was at the counter mixing something, Raye was sitting and reading at the table, Mina was playing a SailorV game with Sammy on the mini TV. "Oh, hello Amy," Mrs, Tsukina said when she saw Amy enter the kitchen.

"Hi, Amy," the girls all said in unison as they saw Amy after Serena's moms greeting.

"Hah! I win! In your face Mina! Who knew that I would beat SailorV herself at her own game," Sammy said when he won when Mina got distracted saying hi to Amy.

"Sammy! Where is you manners," Mrs. Tsukino said waving her stirring stick in hand. And everyone went on with what they were doing while waiting for Serena to come back with the lemons, and Amy brought her biology book to study just in case there would be a moment when nobody cared what she was doing.

* * *

"Then Rita showed me all the things she dug up, one of which is a some type of a warm blooded lizard that became extinct millions of billions years ago, it is believed that it was the first, only and the last warm blooded lizard, which she herself newly discovered," Andrew was telling Darien everything he and Rita did when she visited him, taking a break after her wonderful discovery in Africa, Darien however was only listening to half of it while the other half was telling him to go out side, something was coming and it was attracting him to it. The conversation with Andrew did help occupy his mind for a while, now to occupy himself, he had to find out what was pulling him.

"Yes, I heard that the youngest archaeologist ever had discovered something that confused all the scientists a lot on the news last month, but they never said what she discovered, I was gonna ask you, but now I don't have to," Darien said.

"You knew that she discovered something and didn't tell me?"

"I thought you knew, don't you watch the news," at that question, Andrew shut up, he did watch the news, but never when they broadcast the discoveries. "Well anyways, I gotta go."

"Kay, see ya," Andrew said and Darien waved and went out the automatic doors. When he got out of the arcade, he could feel the force getting stronger, he knew Sailor Moon was going to be in trouble, not is, is going to be, for some reason, for some reason he could sense the danger before she was actually in trouble these days.

He ran, ran past the park, past the lake, into the woods. 'The woods? That's strange, what would Sailor Moon be doing in there, and why would she be attacked there,' he asked as he transformed when he saw no one was around.

* * *

Serena was pinned to the tree by a hooded guy, at first she thought it was a robber or someone like that, then she saw that his eyes were glowing green. So Serena tried to lift her left hand so she could call the scouts for help through the communicator watch, but the guy looked at it, and it disintegrated. Serena turned her head to the guys hands and bit it as hard as she could and kicked his legs at the same time, he let her go and backed away from her in pain. Just then she saw Luna against a tree, unconscious, she would not be able to wake her up and get help in time.

"You'll pay for that," he said to her in a deep raspy voice.

"No, that will have to be you, Moon Crystal Power!"

Tuxedo Mask arrived just as Sailor Moon was fully transformed, 'a second earlier, and I would've known who she was,' he thought to himself.

"I knew that the girl would be you," the hooded guy said with a grin.

"You're the new enemy," Sailor Moon asked, just then she looked behind her a saw Tuxedo Mask.

"Well, it is a yes and a no," he said

"No? Explain," Tuxedo Mask said.

"I was there, at the Silver Millennium. You, Sailor Moon, are not who you appear, you weren't there then, and you certainly don't belong now," he said throwing as energy ball at her direction, but she jumped, and tripped, out of the way just in time before it could get to her.

"Okay, before you start throwing your attacks at me, you mind explaining first," she asked from the ground.

* * *

"What's taking her so long, it's only lemons she has to get," Raye complained and Sammy nodded.

"Maybe she got sidetracked, it is Serena we're talking about," Serena's mom Ilene said helping Lita take out the hot cookies out of the oven.

"Yes, Serena can get distracted easily," Amy said looking up from her book, 'or maybe there is a nega-attack, she would contact us if that would happen, wouldn't she? Or maybe she really is in trouble and that could be why she didn't or couldn't contact us,' Amy thought to her self, and pulled out her Mercury palm computer trying to track down Serena's communicator wave to find her but didn't have much luck.

"Maybe she went to the arcade and wanted to play the new game again," Mina said taking a seat at the table. Lita looked at Amys' worried face as she was working on her computer and went behind her to see what was going on.

"What's up," Lita asked in a whisper so the others wouldn't hear, especially Ilene and Sammy.

"I can't pick up Serena any where," she whispered back, just then Sammy saw Amy's' mini computer and walked over to see the device.

"Cool, I never saw a computer this small before, I don't even think they make them this tiny yet," he said.

Ilene was curious to see what Sammy was looking at so she came to check it out too, "Oh, this is just wonderful, Amy where did you buy that, to think that instead of carrying that huge laptop around when you can get the same thing the size of a palm, I think I'll get one for myself to make my job easier," she said.

"Oh, I, I didn't buy it, I, uh, I made it," Amy said nervously.

"Oh, that's too bad that there aren't more of those to go around, you did a marvellous job, it looks so professional," Ilene said a bit disappointed, but not too much. Amy saw Lita still looking at her with worried eyes, worried of what Amy said just a minute ago, she nodded.

"We gotta go and get Serena from the arcade, since we are sure she'll be there," Lita said signalling the scouts to come with her and Amy.

"Okay, tell her that she wont be grounded this time, since she did volunteer to learn instead of me asking her," Ilene said with a sigh.

"Actually, when I met her at the door earlier, she was very excited to learn to bake from you and Lita," Amy said when she saw a sad look on Ilenes' face.

"She was very excited earlier today too, so I just think that she got a little distracted," Raye said pushing the other three scouts out the door when she saw the look on Lita and Amys' face.

"Alright, well come back soon," Ilene waved.

"Oh, Serena was gonna ask you if she could sleep over at Rayes' place tonight, uh, for a study slumber party," Mina said thinking it might take long to find her by the looks Amy had when she was scanning for her on her computer.

"Ofcourse, if it has to do with study, you know for the past year, well almost, Serena has been doing a bit better in school and I think its all your study sessions," Ilene said.

"Oh, that reminds me, did Serena tell you the good news," Mina asked.

"What good news?"

"She got a seventy-five on her last test, and it wasn't home economics, it was math, I think, or English, well it was one of the two," Mina said, Raye was trying to push her out the door because she wouldn't stop talking and wasting time, Serena could tell her mother her self.

"That's great," Ilene said half not believing and half overjoyed.

"Well, Mrs. Tsukino, it's been nice to see you again, we'll come back soon and now we gotta go get Serena so she doesn't back out of the study session," Raye said when they were all out the door. When they were out of site of the house they ran.

"Okay guys, we should split up, if Amy can't track her down, Serena could really be in danger, we should transform just in case too," Raye said. With that the girls ran into an ally, making sure no one around or watching, they transformed. "Okay scouts, lets split up, if you find her, give word," Sailor Mars said, and with that they went searching.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, here is chapter two, we are terribly sorry for the delay, we had a lot of work to do these past few days.

Thank you, Sailorserenity2 and Silver Moonlight-81 for your reviews. And everyone please leave a review after you read this fic, it helps us a lot, it makes us want to write more and keep writing (or typing, which ever).

The next chapter should be coming soon.


	3. Where is the Princess?

Who Knew?!?  
  
Written by: Ladies Duo  
  
Chapter : Where is the Princess?  
  
*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~ *  
  
We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, we did not create them, (we don't think we have that much imagination ^_^a!).  
  
*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~ *  
  
"Who are you and what do you want," Tuxedo Mask asked the hooded man in a tone that sort of sent shivers down Sailor Moons spine, as he went to her side to help her up.  
  
"And what do you know of me and my existence in the Silver Millennium," Sailor Moon said taking Tuxedo Masks hand and got up still keeping her eye on the hooded man.  
  
"I am not your enemy, nor am I your friend, you will have a new enemy at your hand within days and I'll will be watching and testing," he said laughing, he then threw an attack at the two. Tuxedo Mask, with his quick thinking picked Sailor Moon in his arm and jumped out of the way, only to have another attack thrown at them and they fell with a thud on the ground in a sitting position with Sailor Moon in Tuxedo Masks lap, which caused both of them to blush. The Hooded Man secretly smiled at that.  
  
"Hey Mister, if you say that you're not an enemy, why do you attack us and you still didn't say anything of what you know about me," Sailor Moon said getting off of Tuxedo Mask and she helped him up.  
  
"Oh, did I not say that I'll be testing you," he said with a smile that made both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask back away a step in confusion and fright.  
  
"Tests, did I mention that I hate tests," Sailor Moon squeaked. Tuxedo Mask smiled as he thought of Serena, then he shook his head in a 'what-am-I- thinking' kind of way. "And what about me, what do you know and why did you attack me and if this is a test why didn't you let me call the scouts and why on my namesake are you testing us," Sailor Moon asked, "this is getting frustrating, so you're no real harm, huh? Well then I am leaving," she turned to walk away only to be tackled be Tuxedo Mask to the ground and she looked up to see that the hooded man had attacked and .  
  
"Not yet, you want your questions answered, fine by me, but you can not leave until I answer them but I will not tell you why I am testing you," he said, then walked over to Sailor Moon and whispered to her ear, "I am sure you do not want him to know who you really are," and then he walked over to Tuxedo mask and whispered in his ear, " And I am sure you do no want her to know who you really are," that left both of them confused and curious to what the man said to the other. "to answer one of your questions, I do know who you are and were during the Silver Millennium, just as you know who you were during that time."  
  
"You were there during the Silver Millennium," both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask asked each other in unison.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't know you were there, that might the reason why I thought I seen you before," Sailor Moon said in confusion, if he was here helping her now, and was supposedly there during the Silver Millennium, shouldn't she remember him being there at that time.  
  
"Then that answers one question I had from the beginning," he mumbled to himself, the he said clearly, "Sailor Moon, I died there at the finale attack and I spent a lot of time there also, but I don't recall hearing of you at that time either," Tuxedo Mask said also in confusion, surely if there had been a Sailor Moon at that time he would remember.  
  
"And I did not let you call the scouts because they do not need to be tested, it is only you," he said making them more perplexed, "even if were to find you, they would not be able to get through the barrier I made before attacking you."  
  
"Barrier, you made a barrier, then how come I got through it," Tux boy asked.  
  
"Oh, did I not mention that I will be testing the both of you." Just then they heard Luna groan as she woke up from next to the tree where she landed when Serena was first attacked. "Hello Luna, I do believe it is time for the tests to begin, do you not thinks so also?"  
  
"What, who are you and what are you talking about," Luna asked when she became aware of her surroundings.  
  
"How about I let Sailor moon here explain it to you later," he said throwing another attack at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, but they weren't allowed to dodge it this time, which left them limp on the ground, Tuxedo Mask was hurt more since he tried to protect Sailor Moon. "I will take my leave now, but the barrier will not disappear until the two of you get back on your feet," with that he disappeared.  
  
"Are you alright, Sailor Moon," Tux boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ok, how 'bout you," she answered feeling pain in her head.  
  
"I'm fine," he said not being able to move.  
  
"Did he say who he was," Luna questioned the two of them.  
  
"No, he didn't, but he did say he is not our enemy but some kind of a tester," Sailor Moon replied trying to hold on to her transformation as she got up and went to Tuxedo Masks side. "Are you sure you're alright," she asked Tuxedo Mask again and he nodded but she knew better, "no you are not ok, I can feel it, try and get up to prove you're fine," she said and got her answer when he didn't get up.  
  
"You know, you look kind of pale your self," he said as he felt his transformation beginning to fade, so he started using the Earth it self to help him stay transformed.  
  
"He didn't let me call the scouts saying that the-" Sailor Moon started to say.  
  
"He is testing Sailor Moon and I guess I got involved because I have to protect her," Tuxedo Mask cut her off not wanting the cat Luna, who is everywhere and he feel she is following him, that he was there during the Silver Millennium.  
  
"Yes, I have meaning to ask you that for quite some time, why do you protect Sailor Moon and only her," Luna asked.  
  
"I have to," was his simple reply.  
  
"Why do you have to," Luan asked again.  
  
"Why are you asking me this," he asked a bit agitated.  
  
"Luna, this is no time for questions, let the guy rest and save some energy and get better so we can all get out of here," Sailor Moon said even as she wanted to know why he save her all the time.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~ *  
  
Three hours and they still couldn't find her, not through Mercury's computer , not through Mars' fire reading or any other way. This was getting the scouts terribly worried, they have been over the whole city, four times, and still not a trace.  
  
"Where do you think she could be, I couldn't find her aura at all," Sailor Mars asked the other scouts, looking as if she was ready to burn the city down just to find Sailor Moon, Serena, their Princess Serenity.  
  
"Her communicator is definitely not working," Sailor Mercury said looking at the data on her visor screen over for the hundredth time.  
  
"We've checked all the places she like to be and some extras, but she wasn't there," Sailor Jupiter said pointing at herself and Sailor Venus.  
  
"It's almost like she disappeared out of existence," Venus said deep in thought, thinking about what mood Serena was in the last time they saw her, she was happy and excited, but was there something on her mind?  
  
"Scouts, I couldn't find Luna any where at all either," Artemis said when he arrived, catching his breath after running to the scouts.  
  
"At least we don't have to worry about giving her parents a last minute excuse," Mars said as she detransformed.  
  
"You, giving up already," Jupiter asked.  
  
"No, I think I'll go searching for her in my human form, it wont look as suspicious in public and the TV crew wont bother us like this," she said remembering how they spent at least half an hour being asked questions by the people, journalists, and TV journalists.  
  
"Good idea," Venus said as she detransformed also. And then the other two detranformed also, then they went their separate ways in search for the friend who befriended them when no one else would.  
  
'I hope the two of you are safe and unharmed,' Artemis thought as started running towards the abandoned amusement park in case they were there this time.  
  
*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~ *  
  
"Luna! Your head, it's bleeding," Sailor Moon said looking at the injured cat, "no wonder you were out of it for so long," she said as she ripped a part of her bow to bandage Luna's' bleeding head.  
  
"I am sure it is not a big deal, it is probably just a scratch, it will probably heal gi---"  
  
"No Luna, this is too big and too deep to just let it be," she was starting to bandage Luna but Tuxedo Mask interrupted, he was now in a sitting position leaning onto a tree with the help of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Wait, before you bandage her, may I have a look at her injuries, I might be able to heal her enough so she wont loose too much blood and not have a scar," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Okay, but are you sure you have enough energy, I can heal her with my healing wand once we can get out of here," she replied a bit confused.  
  
"And I suppose you left that at home," questioned Luna.  
  
"No Luna, I didn't know you out of all people would think so little of me, look over there, you see it's there right outside the barrier, it got knocked out of my hand and fell over there," she said pointing just outside of the barrier, where the moon wand lay.  
  
"I think Sailor Mars is getting to me," Luna muttered under her breath, then, "I'm sorry, it is just that---"  
  
"It's ok Luna, you didn't know, besides I'm used to it by now," she lifted Luna from the ground and handed her to Tuxedo Mask. "Are you sure you can do this with out getting drained? My transformation usually fades when I get drained too much, and maybe the same thing happens to you, are you sure you wanna do this," she asked in deep concern.  
  
"Don't worry, as long as we are on Earth it wont be an issue and besides. So you do walk amongst the people in the human world, and I thought you were Sailor Moon all the time, but not the other Sailor Scouts ofcourse, they came way later, I thought you just appeared and that's why I became this," he took a breath then, "and I thought you wanted to know who I was?"  
  
"Yeah, but it wouldn't be right this way, this'll be like taking advantage of your weakness," Sailor Moon said still very curious to know who he really was.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, I don't think you can use the Earth to borrow your energy, this barrier is a sphere and it goes underground blocking the power of Earth from you, it is not like the other barriers," Luna said.  
  
"I'll help you out, I can use the. uh I can transport some of my powers or energy to you," Sailor Moon said catching her self before she said anything about the crystal. "Um, Luna, how do I transfer my powers to him again?"  
  
"Again? You've never done this before, I was wondering how you knew about transferring powers," Luna said.  
  
"I don't really know, all the scouts and his spirits was able to transfer their energy to me to defeat Beryl and I was thinking that their spirits are able to do it, why can't I?"  
  
"How did you defeat Beryl," Tuxedo Mask asked noticing she said he had helped her.  
  
"Lets see, the scouts died so their spirits came some how and, um, and you died so you came too, actually you helped out more than the scouts, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, that I can imagine," he said so Sailor Moon could not hear, but Luna on the other hand was able to hear just enough to make her suspicions get stronger. "I don't think that was enough power you gathered though, even with all our powers combined," he said.  
  
She thought what to say for a moment, "oh, the princess who we all were searching for, her spirit came, she came once before, when you got abducted by Queen Beryl the first time, she came to us and told us we had to get you back and she would come again when it was time to get rid of that Nega- Queen, so she came," she said trying her best to make it sound true, and it worked. 'I think I went a bit too far with that."  
  
"So you met the princess? You fought along side of her? I've been searching for her for ages, and I still have no luck, I was told finding the silver crystal would help me find her, but I didn't find that either, do you where she is now," Tuxedo Mask said a bit too enthusiastically for himself.  
  
"There is no use for her any more, Evil Queen Beryl is gone now, there is no need for her," Sailor Moon said in a somewhat cold manner.  
  
"So? Just because Beryl is gone doesn't mean you have to think like that and quit looking for her!"  
  
"Why? Don't you think her job is done? Maybe she needs a bit of rest, maybe she doesn't want to be found, or maybe she even wants to just live a normal life in this century and is probably trying to live it now," she couldn't help her self any more, she was yelling now. Luna just watched, she knew Serena, Sailor Moon, The Moon Princess, was going through a lot of stress.  
  
"I understand you are protecting her and her wishes but I have to find her, and if you know where she is, please-"  
  
"Please, what? Why do you care any way? Have you met her? How do you even know of her? Why do you seek her? You don't get to her with out going through me," she exploded, her heart as happy, curious and angry as ever.  
  
Tuxedo Mask took a deep breath, part of him wanted to laugh at her protectiveness, part of him wanted to yell at her, but knew he wouldn't get anywhere, and a part of him wanted to embrace her, he did not why. "I'll answer as much as I can in order. Please tell me where she is, that is if you know where she is. I care because I also have to protect her and give her a message that is very important. I haven't met her in this life but I did meet her in five thousand years ago. How I know her, well, I did meet her before after all and she always comes to me, this may sound crazy but it's true, I visits me in my dreams. Does that answer all your question?"  
  
"Luna, are his answers satisfying?"  
  
"Yes, very, but the rest is up to you, I'm only her advisor and yours."  
  
"Then very well, you know I trust you with my life, you know I also trust you with the princess' life, but can you ask me some other time, I have to think some things through."  
  
"Alright, and thank you for trusting me," he sighed, he thought he saw tears in Sailor Moons' eyes a second ago but now they look like they are deep in thought.  
  
"Now are you sure you have enough energy to heal Luna? I don't want you hurt any more than you already are and you need to rest so we can get out of here, and once we do get out of here I can heal both you and Luna with my wand," Sailor Moon said as she keenly looked at him with concerned eyes. He was speechless, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know she cared that much about him, all he could do was stare back, those eyes were truly captivating.  
  
"I'll be fine," he finally said taking off his gloves and held his hand over Luna, palms down.  
  
"Alright," she sighed and took off her gloves as well and putting her hands over his and held them. The moment their skins touched, they both felt a eccentric congenial electricity run through them, it caught them off guard and they just looked at each other, surprised. Then he concentrated on healing Luna and Sailor Moon, eyes closed, tightened her grip on him as she concentrated on giving him some of her energy.  
  
"Alright, it's done you can look now," Tuxedo Mask said to Sailor Moon. She opened her eyes and saw Luna all healed. Luna was marvelled at how fresh she felt, the pain in her head gone, the dripping blood was gone as well and she felt like she was an energetic kitten again. Sailor Moon smiled as Luna jumped to her shoulder, she got up and felt dizzy and fell on top of the sitting Tuxedo Mask, her head landing on his chest. "Are you alright," Tuxedo mask said lifting her up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit dizzy."  
  
"Figures, loosing energy like that could weaken a person up," he said.  
  
"Huh? I gave I little extra, can you stand up now?"  
  
"You gave me extra? No wonder I don't feel as week, but why did you go and do that," he stood up and helped her up as well.  
  
"Look it's getting dark, if I don't show my self to my friends and family, they'll kill me even if I'm dead already," Sailor Moon replied with lifeless humour grabbing on to him as she felt another wave of dizziness hit her. "So do you feel as dizzy as I do? You look awful," she said looking at him, his cape was shredded into bits and him top front was also tattered exposing his bloody chest.  
  
"Look you two, the barrier is fading," Luna said and when Sailor Moon heard that she ran to her healing wand with new found energy.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, please just stand still for a second, and you'll be as good as new in no time," she said standing in front of him.  
  
"You could wear you self out," he said, "I'll be fine."  
  
"No you wont, look at you, my little bit of energy wont keep you up for too long," and before anyone could say any thing she said, "Moon Healing Activation!" within milliseconds, Tuxedo Mask was able to stand up straight. After Sailor Moon was satisfied she collapsed and Tuxedo Mask caught her.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," he said.  
  
"Yes I did," she said turning her head away so he couldn't see her blush at the heat of his body and arms against and around hers. "I have to go now," with that she ran off with Luna following close behind her.  
  
He just stood there bewildered, he did not know what to think. Here was the most or the second most powerful girl in all the heavens, the soul protector of the most powerful girl. The most powerful girl is the key to his soul, the universe, and the other verses out there, who he was in love with since forever and still is. But he was also falling for the protector, he does not remember her from his past life, yet she says she was there, and yet it feels very familiar to be around her, as if he has met her five thousand years before, even when he has no memory from her then. 'I can't fall for her, I've only known her for a year, and besides I still feel the same love I had for Princess Serenity,' he thought to him self.  
  
*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~ *  
  
"Did you have any luck," a pale Lita asked her worried fiery friend.  
  
"No, I've been doing my reading for the past two hours and by the looks of it you didn't have any luck either," Raye said looking at Lita. At the moment they were at the temple in Rayes' fire reading room, and it has been two more long hours. "Listen, don't worry yet, maybe the other two had more luck."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right," just as the words left Litas' mouth Mina entered the room, "did you find her?"  
  
"No, I've been practically all over and found nothing," Mina said without her usual enthusiastic voice.  
  
"No worries, Amy has to have more luck then any of," Raye said trying to hold together.  
  
"Raye, couldn't you sense her even a single bit," Lita asked.  
  
"No, her presence is completely gone," Raye answered, just then Amy entered the room not looking too happy. "Amy, what's up? Any luck?"  
  
"No, I hacked into the satellite to see if I can locate her with that and the help of my Mercury Computer, but couldn't track her, she has disappeared with out a trace, it's like she isn't even on this planet," Amy answered mournfully.  
  
"This is not good," Raye said, and closed her eyes to concentrate on Serena's' aura, she found it, it was week but strong, "guys she on the planet after all," Raye became so cheery unexpectedly that it was impossible to not believe her, they all shrieked in happiness. They went outside, it was now dark and millions of stars filled the sky, they waited, just in case she would show up, in front of the temple. In approximately ten minutes, they saw Serena run up the stairs, looking rather pale, with Luna right beside her. They all just stood there, not knowing what to think, until Serena was right in front of them, collapsed and unconscious.  
  
"No need to worry you guys, it seems like only an energy drainage," Amy said after analysing her. They got Chad to put her in Rayes' bed and told him not to ask them any questions for they did not know them selves. Chad was more than happy to help out with out questions.  
  
"Once I find out who did this to her, I am gonna kill them," Lita announced.  
  
"Count me in," Raye added.  
  
"Luna, were you with her," Mina asked.  
  
"Yes, but it is not my place to say anything," she said in a serious tone.  
  
"It's alright guys, no need to go beat up any body," they heard Serena say.  
  
"You're awake, what happened," Amy asked.  
  
"It was another one of those random monster attacks," she said.  
  
"Then why didn't you call us, by the looks of it, this one was strong," Mina said.  
  
"I guess it was smart, when it saw me lift up my communicator, it attacked it. It wasn't any stronger," Serena said.  
  
"What about the energy drainage," Raye asked.  
  
"Luna was hurt and so was Tuxedo Mask, they were both hurt pretty badly, but he insisted to heal Luna. But I knew he wouldn't be able to, so gave him some of my energy and some extra so he would be a bit better. Then when I finished the monster, I healed Tuxedo Mask, and that my friends is what happened," she explained feeling a bit guilty for lying.  
  
"Okay, how are you feeling now," the concerned Lita asked.  
  
"Like I want to go out for a bite!"  
  
Raye slapped her own forehead at that remark, "just like her, should have seen that coming."  
  
"Then lets go," Mina said enthusiastically.  
  
*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~ *  
  
Darien walked down the street as he thought about what Sailor Moon had said, she was going to tell him where the princess was. All sorts of questions were running through his mind. Questions like; did he know her in real life, does she even live in the city, the country, or was she residing in a completely different planet? Does she still love him, does she even remember him? Was she the same, did she change? Does she wonder where he is, how he is? Does she want o even see him? All these questions would not stop running through his head as he was thinking he bumped into something or someone.  
  
*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~ *  
  
Hello everyone! Here is chapter three! Hope you enjoyed this fic so far. Thank you Tsukia, for your review. And sorry for the delay! The next chapter should be coming soon. 


	4. Feeling a Little Faint?

Who Knew?!?  
  
Written by: Ladies Duo  
  
Chapter Four: Feeling a Little Faint?  
  
...................   
  
We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, we did not create them, (we don't think we have that much imagination a!).  
  
...................   
  
Warning: Not too much action in this chapter! Thanks to: Tsukia—for giving us the indication that someone at least is reading our fic, for that we are greatful and are still writing this fic.  
  
...................   
  
They were walking to a restaurant that opened up only the week before and they haven't had a chance to eat there yet so they decided to go their, seeing it was not too expensive for teenagers. They were all chatting about random things that came to mind, but Serena on the other hand was not paying attention to the group, she was thinking about how she was going to tell Tuxedo Mask that she was the Princess. Or who did those mysterious eyes belong to in her dream. And for some weird reason, the thought of Darien would not leave her mind either. Confused thoughts, she could not describe them, it was all fuzzy and strange, no she did not think that she was in love with him, but she couldn't stop thinking of him for no apparent reason. As she was thinking she bumped into something or someone.  
  
"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," both Serena and the stranger said in unison. Darien looked down to see who the familiar voice belonged to.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head! Careful not to slam into other people, they might not be so nice," he said in his usual sarcastic voice.  
  
"The way I saw it, both of you bumped into each other," Mina said before Serena could say something herself.  
  
"Hah! It wasn't all my fault after all," Serena said sticking out her tounhg. "And you are right, other people wouldn't be as nice as you, but they would be nicer," she said.  
  
"Fine," he said, "I'm sorry," he said then leaned down to Serena's' ear and whispered, "see ya in two days," and she nodded, then he walked away.  
  
"What was that all about," Lita asked confused.  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
"What did he say in your ears," Mina asked.  
  
"Nothing, you're imagining things."  
  
"I saw it too," Raye said a bit annoyed for whatever reason she couldn't think of at the moment.  
  
"Yes Serena, I think we all saw Darien say something to you," Amy said.  
  
"Now what did he say," they demanded at the same time.  
  
"He remembered Sammy's' birthday," Serena said with a sigh, 'not really lying, is it?'  
  
"Why would he remember your brothers birthday," Mina asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask him your self," Serena retorted as she felt a wave of dizziness but kept that to her self, "now can we start walking again, I am really hungry." With out another word, they started heading towards the restaurant.  
  
...................   
  
He headed to where he parked his motorbike, but when he reached the cross walk, he felt a bit chilly and that is when he noticed that he had forgotten his black jacket. He decided to walk back and get his jacket from the new restaurant. He saw the girls at the same place, talking about something, when he got close enough to hear what was so important that they had to stop to talk.  
  
"Yes Serena, I think we all saw Darien say something to you," he heard Amy say.  
  
"Now what did he say," they demanded at the same time.  
  
"He remembered Sammy's' birthday," Serena said with a sigh.  
  
'Well that was not really lying, she knows how to use her words,' Darien thought.  
  
"Why would he remember your brothers birthday," Mina asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask him your self," Serena retorted and he noticed that she looked sort of pale as if in dizziness and wanted to keep it to her self, "now can we start walking again, I am really hungry." With out another word, they started heading towards the restaurant.  
  
'They don't know how we met, that's right, she only met them less than a year ago. So she decided not to tell them about me herself, huh? Good,' with that he started to walk also, for some awkward reason he felt sort of at peace watching her tonight.  
  
...................   
  
When they got to the restaurant, they took their seats in a horse shoe shape booth near the window and Serena, knowing what the girls want, volunteered to go to the counter to order every ones food. She was walked to the counter, unaware to the fact that Darien is sitting at the counter right next to her, she placed all the orders and started to head back but before she could, she felt the wave of dizziness hit her again. Serena's vision blurred and everything started to spin and she started to loose her balance. She started to fall backwards, to her, time seemed to slow down. Before she could feel herself touch the ground, everything went dark, as if someone turned out all the lights, then there was nothing, there was no ground beneath her, plain nothing, she was floating in a black void, unable to think, unable to move, just stare at the scene playing in front of her. Scenes of her childhood of this life, her life as just plain, ditzy Serena, her life as the soldier Sailor Moon, and finally, her life as the graceful princess Serenity.  
  
...................   
  
He caught her just in time, and by the looks of it, she blanked out. He picked her up and brought her to her friends, Darien at the point was extremely worried for Serena, and all his other thoughts appear to vanish for the time. He noted the weird expression on the girls faces. "Uh, here," he said rather awkwardly.  
  
"Not again," Mina blurted out unconsciously, at that little out burst, Lita kicked her leg under the table, "Ooww!"  
  
"Again," Darien raised his eye brows, "she isn't sick, is she?"  
  
"No! Why do you care anyway," Lita asked defensively.  
  
Ignoring Lita's question, "she fainted before today?"  
  
"Yes, I don't see why that's any of you business and thank you for bringing her to us," Raye said.  
  
Amy was a bit busy to hear Darien's' questionings, or the fact that he was still there, she said, "not to worry you guys, it seems that she needs a bit of rest after the energy drainage."  
  
"Energy drainage," Darien asked, this was getting way out of the ordinary and he started getting strange vibes for some unknown reason.  
  
"Yeah, you know those strange monsters that go around these days, sucking peoples energies until the Sailor Scouts get rid of them," Mina said.  
  
"You mean she was attacked by one of?"  
  
"Uh, yes, now if you don't mind we better get going," said Raye thinking it would sound normal considering those nega-monster have random victims. They all stood up to leave forgetting Serena in Darien's arms.  
  
"Aren't you all forgetting something?"  
  
"Oh, thank god she's not awake, she would kill us if she find out we forgot her when she was helpless," Mina said.  
  
"Serena wouldn't kill you, she's not that kind a person," Amy said coming to her unconscious friends defence. "Don't you think it would be weird if people saw four girls carrying an unconscious girl," Amy asked.  
  
"You're right, it'll look like we are part of some bad gang and we did this to her," Mina said.  
  
"Um, yeah, Amy and Mina has a good point," Raye said looking thoughtful for a moment, "um, Darien are you busy right now," she asked knowing that Darien indeed cared for Serena. He shook his head looking at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Do you have your car here?"  
  
"No, my bike," he replied.  
  
"I think she was thinking that you could drive Serena over to Raye's place," Mina said looking at Raye.  
  
"I can still get her there, if you want," he said in his emotionless voice.  
  
"Okay, we'll meet you there then," Lita said grabbing Amy and Minas arms and walking to the door as Raye led the way.  
  
He was left standing awkwardly with the sleeping girl in his hands. 'Okay, better get going,' he thought and shifted Serena so it looked like he was giving her a piggyback then picked up the bag that the girls left on the table, knowing it belonged to Serena because she was carrying it the other day, then made his way to his bike. He secured her in front of him so she does not fall and put his helmet on her head, adjusting it so it fits right, then he secured her bag, then made sure her hair does not get in his way, then sped towards the temple.  
  
...................   
  
She felt the wind whipping at her bare legs, and a rather loud rumbling sound, but other then that, there was some kind of comforting warmth surrounding her. For some reason, she was not feeling too well, she was hungry, she could not hold her head up, everything was dizzy, not to mention that everything that was dizzy was also flying past her in an unbelievable speed.  
  
Two minutes into the ride, he felt Serena move in his arms, "hang in there, we'll be there soon," he whispered.  
  
Surprise took her, was it just her or was it really Darien's voice coming out of the oblivion just to calm her nerves down, "Darien? Where am I," she asked in a voice below a whisper.  
  
"You don't remember? No worries. You fainted, the girl said something about a nega-monster sucking your energy dry," he said.  
  
Now fully awake, still a little feeble, she said, "ok, that explains why I feel so wacky, but where am I?"  
  
He chuckled a little, "Right now you are on my bike and we are heading towards Raye's temple, they'll meet you there."  
  
"Oh," she turned to the road to see he took another super fast turn then stop.  
  
"Aright, we're here," he said getting up off of the bike in front of the temple steps. Serena took off the helmet, picked up her bag and tried to get up, but as soon as she stood up, she lost her balance and fell. Luckily for her Darien was right behind her and caught her in time. "Maybe I should carry you up, huh?"  
  
"Thanks," and he picked her up and climbed up the steps. "So what happened to me?"  
  
"I was thinking of asking you that question," he replied.  
  
"I was the latest to get drained," she said flatly, 'wasn't really a lye was it?'  
  
"So, what was it like? Getting drained I mean."  
  
"Practically everyone on the planet got attacked and you're," she paused feeling the faint again, "can you hold on a sec," with that she was out all over again.  
  
"And I was just about to ask what the monster looked like," he said looking down at the girl when he reached the top, 'great now I have to wait here until the others arrive,' he thought as he laid her on a near by stone bench. He just sat there, watching her, she looked pale, almost lifeless, it hurt him, he checked her pulse, it was there, faintly, she felt cold to his skin, so he took off his jacket and covered her with it. He knew he would have to wait there for at least ten minutes longer, so he waited.  
  
...................   
  
When they got to the temple, about twenty minutes later, what they saw surprised them a little. There was Serena, lying on the stone bench with Darien's jacket keeping her warm and there sat Darien leaning against the bench, sleeping, one hand holding onto Serena's, their fingers intertwined. "He may be a cold person, but this proves that somewhere in there, there is still a heart," Lita said after a short while of just staring.  
  
"You know, now that you mention it, Serena never said anything about not trusting him, she just said that he was a jerk," Mina said then paused to look at the sleeping two, "oww, they look so cute like that". Amy, seeing the chance to properly examine Serena, started scanning her to see how she was doing. Lita slowly parted to twos hands to put Serena in a sitting position.  
  
"Yeah, it's sweet," Raye said with a slight smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"What," Amy gasped as soon as Serena and Darien's contact was broken, "Lita put their hands back the way it was for a sec," she said as she scanned Darien's body also, "it seems that Darien's touch to Serena is some how giving her enough heat and energy to keep her from falling into deep unconsciousness," she said as her fingers flews over the keys on the small computer.  
  
"How is that even possible," Raye asked, having psychic powers and being a priestess, she was taught a lot about these kind of things, and this is not making any sense what so ever.  
  
"Mina try holding Serena's hand and Lita you try holding Darien's hand so I can see if it works with everyone else, and so I can see whose power this is," Amy directed, and the girls did as they were told. "No, it's not working now, put their hands back together, yup, just as the data says, it's only working for them."  
  
"Well, when Serena is awake, maybe you can ask her if it was her moon powers or the crystals' powers," Raye said.  
  
"Good idea, maybe the crystal was taking Darien's energy and not ours is because he's human," Amy said putting her palm top computer away. Lita and Raye set themselves up on waking Serena up, Amy was deep in thought with this new mystery, while Mina tried to wake Darien up.  
  
"Hey, you hungry? Thanks for waiting with Serena here, come on we brought take out," Mina said as Darien stirred after opening his eyes.  
  
"Is she awake yet," he asked not realizing his hand was still holding on to Serena's.  
  
"No," Amy replied pointing at the two girls trying to wake her up. She looked at Serena, according to the data and looks, she was deathly pale. Darien at that moment realized where his hand was, put his other hand over Serena's other hand, then in an instant she was looking much better, the girls eyed this very suspiciously.  
  
Darien sensed them staring at him, so he looked up, "what," he asked. They just stared at him and Serena, whose colour was returning dramatically.  
  
"Darien, do you know what you're doing," Amy asked after a little while.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You do? How are you doing this, this, ur, how, how," Raye stammered.  
  
"Something I've been doing since a little while ago, I think," he said turning back his eyes to Serena.  
  
"What is it," Mina asked not realizing how important her question is and the fact that Raye and Amy were very curious as what exactly he was doing.  
  
"I think it's a type of telekinesis, except it has to do with energy," he replied.  
  
"So you can give as much energy you want," Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I never had to do it this long before, so I wouldn't really know."  
  
"You were giving energy to her when you were sleeping, but it didn't work for the others," Amy said.  
  
"You tested," he asked and they nodded, "I have to be concentrating or thinking about the thing I want to transfer the energy too and plus it doesn't work on things that doesn't need the energy and the fact that you have to be something I am giving it without hesitation to, I guess," he replied.  
  
"So no one just take it from you," Mina suggested, again not knowing how important her question really is.  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"So, where do you get all this energy from," Lita asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's just there," with that he went back to concentrating on the energy.  
  
"So are ya hungry, we brought take out," Mina asked watching how Serena was looking better and better.  
  
"Uh, sure," he said hesitantly then added, "give me second," still keeping his focus on Serena he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I think you should wake up now, your friends will get really worried if you don't in the nest hour, and you should get some food into your system or you'll be really weak for a long while, I can't help you too much or I'll get in trouble." She heard his voice trying to bring her back from the void that did not want to let her go, even if she did not hear what he said, she knew that he was trying to get her to wake up some how. She stirred a little and tightened her hold on Darien's hands a little, as if indicating she is going to wake soon or she is stuck in limbo, it was not as noticeable.  
  
"Um, Darien, has Serena been like this the whole while," Amy asked walking up to him.  
  
"No, she was up for a little while," he said, then after pausing for a little while he said, "don't worry, she'll be up soon."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"No clue, just a feeling, I guess."  
  
"Oh," and she went back.  
  
...................   
  
It took fifteen minutes, but she finally woke up, looking like there was no energy draining. She sat up, looking around to see where she was, looking around to see five people starring at her, "hey everyone, why are you looking at me that way? No wait before you answer, can we get something to eat, I'm starved," she yawned as her stomach grumbled.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, we brought take-out and it all cold so you're gonna have to wait a while longer while I heat it up," Raye said sounding annoyed.  
  
...................   
  
Hey everyone, here is chapter four! Like it, don't like it? Well leave a review so we know what you think of this fic so far. –Nida  
  
And I would like to introduce Nadia C., a girl of unlimited imagination. She is the brains behind everything that we do when it comes to writing originals and fanfics. Not only does she take turns with us in writing this but she is also our editor, so that leads me to my question: should 'Ladies Duo' be called "Ladies Trio"? –Nazomi  
  
I would not be considering myself as a person with unlimited imagination, if I had unlimited imagination I would be able to complete writing my novel that I'm working on and publish it. Any how, it was not my idea to put my name on this thing, I just help out. And thanks again to Tsukia for filling me in on her story and sticking with us on ours! Any ways, how do you like the fic so far? –Nadia 


	5. What on Earth is Going On?

Who Knew?

Written by: Hidden Sovereign

Chapter Five: What on Earth is Going On?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry, as much as you wish it, I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, nor did I create them, (I don't think I have that great of an imagination!).

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the wait, I'm not going to bore you with stupid excuses, but if you need to know, I was careless and left the disk where I saved every thing in the computer and some kid wanted to mess with my work. Any one wants to help us on renaming the title for this chapter?

Thanks to: Tsukia—for sticking with us on our first fic..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She sat on the wooden steps of the temple, soaking in the first lights of the day. She had woken up right before dawn, rested, she had that same dream, those eyes going deep into her soul, never remembering the owner, always warming her insides, making her feel protected, making her feel a hundred things all at the same time, yet those eyes also give her a deep sense of loss, she felt like laughing and crying at the same time, loving and, for a weird reason hating for not remembering who those eyes belonged to, and who ever took the owner of those deep eyes away from her. Maybe she could get Luna to do a mind meld on her to completely forget those dreams, she wanted to remember everything and at the same time forget every thing, she just wanted to be normal if she could not remember the hole thing, but only a part, then maybe after all evil is defeated, then maybe she could give up being the 'princess', or Sailor Moon, she could tell Luna, no, in order for Luna to make her forget this life and that, she could just be Serena, the same Serena before any of these nega-mombo-jombo started. No that would not be possible, Serena would not exist if it were not for Princess Serenity, and Serena and her family would not be alive if it were not for Sailor Moon and the Scouts, she would just disappear into the oblivion, but forgetting could not hurt that much, could it?

"You know Serena, I can tell when something is bothering you," Luna said walking up behind her.

"Yes, I know Luna, I know very well that you can tell. What time is it," Serena asked in a calm manner.

"It is six-ten, why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to see the sun rise," she replied letting out a sigh.

"Alright Serena, and if you ever need to talk about some thing, I am always here," Luna said rubbing her back against Serena's leg like any ordinary cat. Serena would wait just two or three hours longer until she wanted to wake the girls up, she just sat there, feeling the sun and keeping her mind completely clear of everything except those eyes, hoping with all her might to just remember.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake uuupppp," Serena screamed entering Rayes' room, where every one was sleeping. It was now around eight fifteen, Saturday, usually Serena would never wake up this early, even if she would have the dreams, she would pretend to be asleep to seem normal to every one.

"Alright, alright, you can shut up now," Raye threw her pillow at Serena.

"How can you sleep when there is shopping to be done?"

"Shopping? How dare you ask me how can I sleep when there is shopping to be done? I am the goddess of shopping," Mina said groggily.

"I thought you were the goddess of love," Lita teased.

"Oh, that too, that too."

"Alright, now everybody get up, we have a busy day scheduled."

"Okay, okay, now let us get ready in peace," Raye threw a pillow at Serena.

"I wasn't scheduled to wake up for another hour today," Amy looked at the digital alarm clock on Raye's bed side table.

"Oh Amy, Amy, Amy, you should know to live your life fully you can't count on schedules, you just have to do things as they come, and also be spontaneous every once in a while," Serena said shaking her index finger.

"Hold your horses, we still have our whole lives ahead of us," Raye said hitting the back of Serena's head.

"Oww! Before you start hitting me, you should really think things through," Serena paused seeing the blank questioning looks on each of the girls faces, "look, we are the Sailor Scouts, we defend the world and the universe against evil forces, and in the process we did die once or twice, what make you think we are immortals, in the next real fight we may permanently loose our lives and never have the chance to live a normal life. And think about it, every time we defeat a tough nega-trash, who was supposed to be the strongest being out there, we end up having an even tougher new enemy," she took a breath, "and, and, and, well you get the point!"

"Serena," Mina started saying, "I, I, I never thought you, you out of all of us would think about it like that," and ended up stuttering.

"Serena, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never thought of it that way," Amy voice was a bit shaky.

"So would you guys hurry up already?"

"Alright now go wait outside, sheesh, you'd think he gave you extra energy to make you like this, in the morning none the less," Raye said turning the awkward moment into an ordinary regular one. 'What if Serena is right, what if the next enemy finishes us off for good, what about the people, I better do a fire reading on each of us and ask the fire of our future,' Raye thought as Serena's words kept repeating itself over and over in her mind.

"Alright, I'll wait out near the sacred tree," Serena said sighing inwardly so the girls don't hear it, she was glad that Raye changed subjects like that, now the pressure would be off for at least an hour or two.

"Who knew Serena, out of all people, would have any thoughts like that," Lita said after Serena was out the door and out of earshot.

"Yeah, kinda gives me the creeps, sometimes these past few days, I swear I saw the look the princess used to get when she was in deep thought, I mean I know they are the same person and all but Serena is not as serious as the princess was, even then Serenity wasn't even that serious, but she was more serious than Serena," Mina said.

"Oh, that's right, you remember most of everything of that time, so can you tell us what could be wrong with Serena," Lita asked.

"I would ask Luna or Artemis, but I haven't seen them for a while and I also did some research and found some facts on what might be on the Silver Millennium, though I'm not quite sure," Amy said.

"Alright then, how about, you do more research and confirm that what you have are indeed the facts on The Silver Millennium, and the four of us will have a real secret meeting about all the things that have been happening with our fearless leader and what secrets our advisers are holding from us," Raye said.

"Do you think it's a good idea going behind their backs, what if the cats are doing research on her as well, what if Serena is just having a mood swing or something, or maybe it's the moon phase or something like that," Mina said, feeling guilty for talking about Serena behind her back the way they were talking and the fact that she knew what was going on and will not, or can not be able to tell the scouts until the time was right.

"What are you saying, humph, never mind what you're saying, we have to get ready, that meatball head isn't that stupid, she'll know we were talking about her behind her back, as you put it, if we take longer than we already have," Raye said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He had the perfect gift for her, in the previous years, he had given her simple presents, but this would be special, after all, being a friend to an undeserving man for ten full years was something. He had gotten her a rose, not just an ordinary rose, this was made of pure crystal, the flower part was red, the stem was clear, and it had two leaves, which were green. Then he out the crystal rose in a black velvet pouch with an emblem of the crescent moon, in white, on the front. And then he place the pouch gently in a simple wooden box, it was still somewhat fancy though, it had a painting of the Earth on one side and the moon the other side and the sun at the back, the front had a lock made out of silver and the top had a simple painting of a rose. The key to the lock was also made out of silver, it was not straight like all other old keys, it was twisty, like rose vines, it also came with a silver chain to hang the key from. Yes, this would be perfect for her, she deserved it, for being his friend, for being a friend to someone who treated her with a mean manner all year round.

All this seemed weird somehow, the box, the paintings on it, the lock and the key, and the rose, he has saved up to buy her a meaningful present for six months, then eight days ago, when he was walking through the bazaar, he came across a store, an old lady was the seller, she had lots of fancy things that caught his eye which he thought that Serena would like. But the old lady said that she had something else for him to give to his friend, and she said that she has been waiting for him, then she took out the items. He had said that he would not be able to afford them, but she said that was all nonsense, she would accept what he had as the budget. So he bought them, he went back to see if the old lady was still there the next day, she was gone, leaving no trace.

Any way, he was able to get her something worthwhile, and if she liked it, he would probably be forever grateful to the old lady, even if he never sees her again. But he got a sudden weird vibe from the old lady, as if she was not really old, it was not an evil vibe, it was one of trusting, he could not understand why. And as usual, he had gotten a present for her brother too, the new Sailor V movie, which was not even out in the theatres completely yet, he was able to get it only because he had worked at the studio computer centre. Serena's friend Mina was the star of the show, he thought that she had given up on acting and modeling. Any how, he had to go back to studying now that he was done packing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You guys ready yet? Do you want me to go all by my self and leave you here? Its been ten minutes, what taking all of so long," Serena shouted, "sheesh, you'd think they should stop complaining about me," she turned to Chad, who was sweeping the ground.

"Maybe some weird witch turned you into a not so tardy person and them into what you were," Chad said looking up.

"Yeah, maybe...," Serena turns her head towards the sky, for some reason she gets the feeling that they were talking about her in there.

"I'm leaving," she yelled again.

"Hold on, we're coming," they heard Litas' voice.

"So Chad, how's school?"

"It's alright, I think Raye is somewhat nicer that I'm back at school," Chad said.

"I don't think it's that you started going to school again, I think it's more like that you are going to 'her' school," Serena said, knowing very well how the two feel about each other.

"Alright, we're ready, now lets go," Lita said coming out of Raye's room.

"Alright, see yeah later Chad, now, lets not waste anymore time and get going," Serena said getting up from sitting on the steps.

"So what exactly put you in such a rush this morning," Mina asked.

"I just don't feel like wasting time, that's all."

"Oh yes, the mood swing you're going through," Raye said.

"It's not a mood swing," Serena informed, although knowing that it was just a joke. With that, the girls started to walk down the steps and towards the central shopping zone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They have been walking for five minutes, and the streets seem unusually empty, regularly this street would be crowded with civilians this day of the week and during this time too, but something seems a bit off. Serena was extremely worried that the tester guy would show up, she didn't want the scouts to know that she was drained because of something that can be a problem. Maybe he would only show up when the others will be someplace else, when she is alone, it would be easier to be tested for what ever he was testing her for, yes, it would be a lot easier, maybe the tester guy would test them too? She did not want to think any more, this all gave her a big head ach, and she needed a nice cool milk shake to calm her self down.

"Guys, can we stop by Andrews'," Serena asked.

"Why, yeah miss him,' Raye teased.

"I wanna a milk shake," Serena whined back.

"Well, there is our Serena," Lita said, glad that what ever was happening to their dear friend was just temporary.

With out a being aware of it, Serena fell towards the ground with out a sound, so the others did not hear and kept on walking, "um, guys, will you help me up?"

"Serena, would it help to watch where you're going," Raye asked annoyed.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear, it felt like I was pushed."

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard," Mina said light heartedly.

"Serena it feels like you have gained a million pounds," Amy said as she tried to help the clumsy girl up.

"Oh, I am sorry, that was me, and I do not think you can lift her up for that is my spell. And I am afraid that milk shake is going to have to wait worriers," they heard a feminine voice from above.

"Who are you," Serena asked, this woman was wearing a hooded cloak just like the tester.

"My, my, the little princess is now a warrior also," said the lady.

"Fine if you won't tell us who you are, then at least tell us why you are here," Raye said loosing her temper.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He could feel it, she was in danger, but it was only faintly sensible. Could it be that she is not really in trouble, or was something blocking him from sensing it fool force? He could tell she would be hurt anyhow, but no real danger, how was that possible. He was worried, could not think properly, Darien needed to know, more like, he felt his life depend on it to know if she was safe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why, what a ridiculous question that could be, the answer is simple silly, to get rid of you," she said throwing some kind of an energy disk at Serena.

"Hey, that hurt, the least you could do was take this spell off of me before you through that thing at me. My mother is not gonna like ripped up, bloodied new shirt she just got me," Serena said after the energy disk hit, despite the fact that it pained her to even lift her head up. The disk slashed her whole back side, from the neck to the waist, now her blood stained the sidewalk also.

"Serena, are you alright," Amy asked.

"My, my, is that how you inform your dear little princess," the hooded lady asked.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of that title," Serena groaned.

"You will leave us alone, yeah hear me," Raye yelled as she threw an ofuda scroll.

"Dear priestess, watch who you are throwing those too," she said, her eyes glowing under her hood and the writing on the ofuda disappeared.

"How... how... how... did you do that," Raye stuttered.

"No ones ever been able to break Rayes' spells before," Amy said.

"Alright, why do you want to get rid of us," asked Mina.

"Good question, I want the star locket and the Imperial Silver Crystal, which are both in the possession of your dear pathetic princess."

"Ok, now, it is easy to understand why you want the silver crystal, but why do you want the locket," Serena asked from her position on the side walk still, her pain evident in her voice.

"That is a secret, this is getting no where, I expect you to heal and be ready to hand those to me when the next time we meet," with that the hooded woman, for what it seemed, dissolved into the air.

The girls had to make a fast get away, it seems that the people of the city all the sudden needed to be out. They went to Litas' place, since it was the second closest, closest would be Serena's, but Lita does not have parents to look in on what was going on. They wanted to clean Serena's blood off fast before anyone saw and put some bandages on, she really looked like she needed that, and a shower.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He had looked for her all over, but no sign. Now Darien could sense that the danger subsided, but he still had that restless feeling inside him. Something was happening, the Earth it self told him so. Could it be that she was not transformed when the danger hit?

He searched for twenty full minutes all over the city, but there was no sign, he was getting nervous. Maybe he was over reacting, maybe he was not, that he did not know, all he knew was that there have been new feelings stirring in him, he did not know what exactly, but he knew some thing big and important was about to happen.

To clear his mind of all the thoughts running through his head, he decided to go to the arcade to have a talk with Andrew. It was still very early, so he could not understand why Sailor Moon would be in trouble this early, any kind of attacks would usually take place during mid-day or around the nighttime, was she attacked while she was sleeping? Or did she intentionally get her self into trouble?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why do you suppose she wanted my locket?"

"And where are Luna and Artemis when you need them," Lita said, agitated, she punched the wall she was leaning against.

"Serena, would you hold still, this blood isn't going to clean it self you know," Raye said, equally irritated as Lita, "it seems that the woman can go against my ofudas easily, I'm going to have to come up with a stronger spell... Amy, how's the scan?"

"How intriguing, that blood on her, is hers, but there are no wounds," Amy said, busily typing away and staring at her screen in awe.

"There is no pain either, now may I be excused, so I can get cleaned my self?"

"A stronger spell... is that even possible, I thought that there were only a few of spells you can do," Mina asked, obviously confused.

"No, I can create stronger ones when needed, and besides, Mars is on my side, which will heighten my powers as a priestess," Raye said, letting Serena go.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Darien, you look out of place, what's wrong," Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, um...where's Andrew?"

"My brother had a doctor's appointment and told me to take over today," the red head explained, still examining Darien's ever so impassive face.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, it's nothing silly, he just had to get his flu shot, its waaaaaaay over due." Darien shuddered at the thought of needles and bid his farewell and left to get some air at the park.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A.N.: Well...there you go, sorry for the super long wait, way too many things get in the way of writing these days, hopefully, we'll come out with the next chapter very soon!

And don't forget to review!


End file.
